Raptor Rangers
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The 1st Volunteer Aerial Light Cavalry Regiment is the first of it's kind. This is first griffon regiment formed by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to safeguard the Western Border with Equestria. How will they fair in getting along with the Buffalo or the Ponies of Appaloosa? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Raptor Rangers**

 **Chapter 1: Blessed are the Peacemakers**

Equestria in 1898. The kingdom has expanded to it's current size, and there is peace throughout all the lands. Even in the Griffon Kingdom as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna signed a peace treaty with Queen Galiana and Princess Ghislaine. This treaty promised friendship and trade between the two great kingdoms in the north and the south.

But there was a problem. The western region of Equestria where Appaloosa has been settled is short on pony-power. The Equestrian Army is stretched thin to keeping garrisons near the Badlands. Also it was a chance to improve on relations between the diverse species. Equestria needed help and support, and they would get it from a most unlikely ally.

A call went out to the Griffon Kingdom for a new volunteer regiment of light aerial cavalry. After the notices went out to the major cities like Griffonstone, there seemed to be no response from the griffons. Princess Celestia was getting frustrated as it seems the ink did not completely dry on the agreement made as some might say, but that was not true.

"Sister, the Griffon Kingdom is still up and coming, they need time to grow," said Luna,

"And to think I could count on them to answer my call? I was a fool to put faith in them," said Celestia,

"I wouldn't say that, your majesty," said Gabby the Mail-Delivery Griffon with a message,

Princess Celestia got the message from the Griffon Kingdom, and her call was answered. The message read that the best from the Royal Army of the Griffon Kingdom will help in the cause of bringing peace, and hopefully friendship, to the west. Celestia's eyes filled with hope, "By the way, consider me your first volunteer," said Gabby, making her leave.

These volunteer griffon soldiers get a very special uniform. They wear a slouch hat made of gray wool-felt with a leather sweat band, white hat band and border. The hat has a large cockade enameled in painted in black, white and red, the colors of the kingdom. The hat has a push/snap button behind the cockade to keep the right side of the brim up.

The jacket is khaki tan with brass buttons and blue and white collars and cuffs, a brown leather belt for ammunition. The difference in these soldiers and Griffon regulars is they are armed with Equestrian issued firearms. The soldiers get to keep their M1889 'Degen' swords. Their guns are the 1895 Winchester 'Flatside' Musket and Colt M1892 revolver.

"I would've expected more to make a regiment, but these will do," said Princess Celestia,

"We take what the griffons can offer, besides there is a princess among these ranks," said Princess Luna,

"Yes, but eight? That's barely enough to hold a tent let alone a wooden outpost," said Celestia,

These soldiers looked their sharpest for the Princesses of Equestria. Princess Ghislaine De Falkeland stepped forward as the alicorns inspected the single of griffons going out to the west. They were young, and looked forward to the adventures that lay ahead, "Princess Ghislaine, good to see you are well and in good health as usual," said Princess Luna,

Princess Ghislaine unsheathed her sword. The tip of the blade pointing to the ceiling as she rested the inside edge on her shoulder, "Thank you very much for this opportunity," said the griffon princess, Ghislaine is known as a skilled swords-griffon, lancer, and shot with a revolver and a rifle if needed. The princess put the sword back in it's scabbard.

"Right then, you griffon soldiers are the best and most skilled in the Griffon Kingdom, you have been chosen by your superiors to be members of the 1st Volunteer Aerial Light Cavalry," said Celestia in approval of all the chosen soldiers, even if there are only seven, "To start, I would like for you all to sound off your names starting from right to left,"

"Gabby!"

"Gretchen!"

"Glenda!"

"Gertrude!"

"Galena!"

"Gilda!"

"Greta!"

"Ghislaine...at your service," said the princess with a concluding salute, the griffons showed they had discipline put well into them by officers such as Princess Ghislaine. Officers like the princess have golden stripes with a white bordering to show their ranks. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nodded lightly, and a few grins escaped while at attention.

"I expect you griffons to be on your best behavior around the buffalo and the ponies, any misconduct will be reported to me by your officer, and I will see to any necessary punishment," said Princess Celestia, Gilda made a 'gulp' as Celestia is not on to ruffle the mane of. That goes the same for Princess Luna, "get some rest, you fly out tomorrow,"

The griffons went to the nearby barracks where they were rearmed and given their supplies. The next day at first light the trumpets sounded at the barracks, some griffons wanted to sleep in, but Princess Ghislaine is not having it, "Alright you birdies, up on talons and paws, NOW!" belted the commander as she went through the sleeping quarters.

"I want you all to look your best today, we fly out to our fort out west," said Princess Ghislaine,

Gabby was helpful to the soldiers that need it, "Gertrude, the bent side of the hat is on my right your left," explained Gabby,

"Oh, I was wondering how this works," Gertrude replied, and the soldiers were ready to fly off to the west,

Within minutes, the soldiers were ready and came out of the barracks. A smile of approval graced Ghislaine's beak as the soldiers fell in line. Ghislaine's royal heritage goes back to the time of the Griffonian warrior Goda. Like her mother Queen Galiana, she is an all black bald eagle-black panther griffon similar in appearance to Gilda just bigger in size.

"For Equestria, for kingdom, for family," said Princess Ghislaine, unsheathing her sword,

With rifles at their sides and standing at attention, they sounded the Griffon Kingdom motto, "DUCTUS EXEMPLO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Raptor Rangers**

 **Chapter 2: Settling In and Settling Down**

The newly formed 1st Volunteer Aerial Light Cavalry Regiment flew out west toward Appleloosa which was the nearest town to their outpost. The outpost had wooden walls and ramparts with comfortable living quarters for the soldiers. There were small wooden cabins within the walls that can house two soldiers comfortably with all the necessary needs.

There is even a flagpole in the middle of the fort. In the middle of the rampart on top of the main gate was a swivel-mounted Gatling Gun to keep out any would-be attackers. For now the soldiers were settling down, and unpacking their belongings and resting. Gilda was cooking a soup from one of Ghislaine's recipes while Greta made sweet cornbread

"Essen is auf!" called out Ghislaine, the soldiers came running with mess bowls like moths to a lantern. It was a kale soup with potatoes and knockwurst with a sweet cornbread roll with butter for their first meal in the small outpost. As they ate their hearty meals, they saw the ponies in Appleloosa going about their daily lives in their small desert village

The meal times concluded with griffons lining up at the spring-fed water pump to use the water to clean their mess bowls and utensils. Princess Ghislaine got an idea, "Alright, birdies, line it up, double-time," she ordered to the soldiers under her command and they followed, "now then, I think it is time we do socializing in the village, any objections?"

"I must advise to you all, and make very perfectly clear to you, we are soldiers, it is our responsibility to make sure that the ponies are safe from anything that may threaten the village, other than that, the point is to be friendly and open to these good ponies, make friends and friendships," Ghislaine explained, the soldiers all looked around at each other

"I expect you all to be on your very best behavior around the ponies, treat them as you would treat yourself," Ghislaine further added, the griffon soldiers nodded in unison and grinned to the officer they often call 'Big Sister Ghi-Ghi', "alright then," the griffons came out of the outpost to the town. The ponies seemed surprised to see griffons in uniform.

"The soldiers, they're griffons," said a mare,

"Yep," said Braeburn with Sheriff Silver Star, "I heard talk about there bein' a volunteer regiment comin' out here, welcome to APPLELOOSA!" he held out his hoof for a hoof-to-talon shake, "my name's Braeburn, this here's Sheriff Silver Star, it's good to see y'all here, now we won't have anymore bad buckaroos sniffin' 'round here no more, no sir-ey,"

Because of their germanic-sounding names and the fact that their commander is from the Royal House of Von Adler, these new griffons earned the nickname 'Vonnies' which the soldiers took humor in. Another nickname is 'Bacon-Eaters' because of the smell of bacon or sausage that came from the fort some mornings meaning they're making breakfast.

"Has anything happened recently?" asked Gilda,

"Well...yes," said Silver Star, "we've had some run-ins with some real bad ones, the baddest from the Badlands, they're led by a unicorn stallion, 'Handsome Devil' Debonaire, you wouldn't think such a handsome pony can be so cruel," Silver Star looked away, "his gang's been bleedin' us dry of bits and when we don't pay...our ponies do...in blood,"

"Debonaire's gotta griffon in his gang, Geraldine Moon-Scar, quick as a hick-up with a tomahawk, stuck one mare in the back as she tried to flee, Sweetie-Cake, the last time they were here," Silver Star explained and a tear fell down his cheek, "I was powerless to stop'em," Gilda knew she did bad things in her past, but nothing as bad as Moon-Scar.

The Princess patted Silver Star on the side to comfort him, "Now don't you worry, we'll catch the 'Handsome Devil' and his gang, that's a promise," said Gilda, suddenly their came a unison gasp of horror as grey clouds began to hover over Appleloosa. The socializing with the ponies was interuptted by the very pony that is 'Equestria's Most Wanted'.

"You think so?" said a stallion **(voiced by Troy Baker)** , he had dark grey fur and a black mane and tail. Her was as tall and built as Braeburn. His cutie mark was a heart with two crossed revolvers, "seems like Ol' Sun-Flanks will hire just 'bout anyone to help out 'round these parts, I didn't think she'd be that desperate, well, it is what it is in the end,"

"You'll hang for this, monster," snarled Glenda,

"Oh, I'm shaking in my hooves, Girly-Griff," Debonaire mocked in a sinister tone, the soldiers cocked the smooth lever action of their rifles and had eight of them aimed at him and ready to pump his guts full of 30-40 Krag. Silver Star got all the mares, stallions, fillies, and colts inside for safety. Braeburn stood his ground alongside the griffon soldiers.

Princess Ghislaine gritted her beak as she held up her taloned paw for them to stand down. From his designer flat-top cowboy hat to his leather vest and custom ivory-handed Remington M1875s in .45 Long Colt, he earned his nickname "You have no idea what you birdies are stickin' your lil' beaks in, if you're smart, you'd heed that warnin', 'til then,"

Debonaire was far away when Silver Star gave the all clear. Disappointed that Debonaire ruined their outing to see the ponies, The volunteer griffons went back to the fort. Gilda was not too keen about this pony either. Gilda treated the soldiers as family, "The noose might be too good for this one, if I had my way, I'd have Debonaire meet the guillotine,"

 **(Note: The Regiment's 'Gatling Gun' is the 'Machine Gun' from the movie 'Shanghai Knights')**


End file.
